


Baby Bump

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Series: Along Came Baby [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But The Kind That Actually Happens, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff then Angst then Fluff again, M/M, Miscommunication Is Key, Modern AU, Mpreg, Stormpilot, Trans!Poe Dameron, look at these cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technology's great and all, but every once in awhile it can be a real pain in the ass. Case and point: the time Finn tried to text Poe a picture of a teddybear and wound up accidentally breaking up with him. Yeah, good times.</p><p>Based off a prompt from otpprompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Bump

“Holy fuck that thing is adorable.” Rey exclaimed. Finn nearly spat out his drink, whipping his head around to see who had heard.

“Rey, there are children…” he groaned. Thankfully, none of the other shoppers were paying any attention to them, too wrapped up in rushing around the mall trying to tick things off of their Christmas lists. Still, Finn reasoned, it was the principle of the thing. But when Rey grabbed him by the arm and pointed he sort of understood where she was coming from. “Holy shit.”

"I know." Rey said smugly. The object of their astonishment was an over-sized teddy bear sitting on the display table of the toy store across from their bench. It was about the size of a three-year-old, perfect for hugging or hunkering down with on cold nights. Finn hopped up and made a beeline for it, scooping it up and nuzzling his face into its fluffy chest.

"It's so soft..." he sighed as he played with its squishy paws. “I'm getting it for Poe." he decided. They'd put it in the nursery, either in the crib or on the rocking chair by the window. Over the past few months that little green room had become crowded with stuffed animals and fluffy blankets, and it was getting to the point that Finn wouldn't let himself go into baby stores, knowing he'd leave with an armful of toys and a much lighter wallet. But this bear, this bear was special, he could feel it.

“No kidding. You owe the guy.” Rey told him. "You've been an asshole for the past l'il while, y'know that? You spend all your time at the station, and there he is barely being able to put his shoes on."

"I know..." Finn groaned, burying his face in the bear's neck. Work had been murder lately, but that was no excuse for stumbling home at one in the morning and barely remembering to kiss Poe on the cheek before passing out beside him. But the other reason he stayed away, and the reason he felt awful for, was because the idea that they would actually have a kid was incredibly overwhelming, and he wasn't even the pregnant one. God knows what Poe was going through. "I'm taking the next little while off, though, try and make up for it..."

Finn had begun saving his days when they started to try for a baby about two years ago. Now he had over two months of vacation stored up, so hopefully he'd be able to contribute to the whole parenting thing, figure out how to split the days so one of them was always home. And if all else failed Poe had joked about bringing the kid to the airfield, lecturing the cadets about laminar and conventional airfoils with a baby strapped to his chest. Finn would have offered to do the same, but somehow firefighting didn't seem like a profession where one should be carrying around an infant. 

"Two weeks to go, right? Aren't you excited?" Rey prodded.

"Freaked out, mostly." Finn admitted with a nervous laugh. Rey raised an eyebrow and Finn coughed, avoiding her gaze. "It's just, you know, what if I fuck up? What if I'm not cut out for this whole family thing? I don't want to disappoint anybody. Especially not Poe, the poor guy. It'd break his heart if anything went wrong..." Rey's face softened and she smiled at Finn, giving his hand a squeeze.

"C'mon, Finn, don't be such a downer. You'll be hosting barbeques and making dad jokes before you know it." she assured him.

"Can't wait." Finn laughed. He gave the bear a squeeze, readjusting the bright blue bow around its neck. It really was one of the cutest things Finn had ever seen. “Poe needs to see this…” Smiling, Finn pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of himself passionately kissing the bear on the snout, much to Rey's amusement, if that crazy laughter meant anything. When she settled down a bit Finn turned to her and grinned. "What do I caption this beauty?"

“I’m leaving you. I’ve found someone else.” Rey suggested, still giggling. Finn laughed and typed that in, sending it off without a second thought. Hopefully the bear and the doughnuts he planned to buy later would be enough to put him back in Poe's good favour.

 

————

 

Poe rested against the landing and took a deep breath, scowling down at his eight-and-a-half month baby bump. Of course the elevator had felt the need to break today.

"You're gonna be the death of me, kiddo..." he grumbled fondly. The baby kicked and Poe rolled his eyes, running a hand over his stomach. "Two more weeks." he told himself. "I can do this for two more weeks."

His phone vibrated against his thigh and Poe sighed. Last he'd checked it was at two percent. Odds are it would die before he opened the message. He looked anyways, hoping the text was from Finn, anticipating whatever cute antic his boyfriend had gotten up to today. He was right, it was from Finn, but as Poe read the message his heart sank and the blood drained from his face. He started to slide down the wall but he caught himself just in time, knowing that if he went down, he wouldn't be able to get up on his own.

_I’m leaving you. I’ve found someone else._

There was nothing but those seven words, plain and simple. Finn was still typing, but before anything more could load Poe’s phone blinked out and he was left with that. Which may have been better, actually. He wouldn't have been able to take an explanation.

Strangely numb, Poe heaved himself up the next flight of stairs, thinking of nothing but left-right-rest, left-right-rest, a steady rhythm that thankfully carried him to their front door. When he got inside Poe wobbled into the bedroom, kicking off his clothes and curling up underneath the covers in one of Finn's hoodies, cradling his stomach in his limp arms while he stared at the snow piling up on the windowsill.

 What had gone wrong? Four years of dating, one month of considering, then a year and a half of doctors, meds, and test after test coming up heartbreakingly negative. And then, miracle of miracles, eight months ago they had done it. Poe could still see the impossibly wide grin on Finn's face, hear that deep bellied laugh and feel the reverential kisses being pressed to his bellybutton. They were going to be a family. The dream they had been nursing for God knows how long was coming true. 

So why was it that two weeks from the due date Finn suddenly backs out? 

Poe would be angry later. He'd be fucking livid later. What gave Finn the right to do this? What gave him the right to be so selfish? Poe would get around to being furious eventually, but right now, when fear was sitting heavy in the pit of his stomach and heartbreak had wormed its way into his chest, right now he didn't have the heart for it.

Besides, Poe didn’t feel like he was allowed to complain. He should have known that this was too much to ask out of anyone. He shouldn’t have made Finn live through the doctors and the fights and the weird stares that they got in public, all to try and fulfill his own stupid, inexplicable need.

He'd had it in his head that he wanted to have a kid since a few years back, when Finn had moved in with him, but he hadn't dared bring it up, not wanting to scare Finn off. So Poe had kept mum in the naive hope that if he wanted it enough, it would just happen. As time went by he waited and wished, all while following every old wives tale he'd ever heard about "getting with child". Quietly tucking a pillow under his hips before they fucked, making sure not to get up until morning, even going as far as to carry around a pouch of mistletoe in his pocket, all in the hopes that he'd get lucky.

Then, one day, he couldn't take it anymore. Maybe it was the baby he'd seen earlier in the bus, maybe it was the coworker who'd just begun to show, or maybe it was just a biological clock going off in his head. Whatever it was, he'd rolled over in the middle of the night and nudged Finn's shoulder, watching with bated breath as he dragged his eyes open and smiled.

_Finn?_

_Yeah?_

_Let's have a baby._

Poe squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in a pillow. Why had he said that? Why had he given in to that part of himself, the part he'd conditioned himself to ignore, to deny? Still, even he knew that no matter how much he tried he could never shake that longing. The longing for something soft and smooth with big eyes and a lopsided smile that Poe would be the first to see, something that had always, and would always, belong to him.

And to Finn. 

His lips trembled for a second but he was pulled away from his thoughts when something that felt like a heel jabbed him in the ribs. He grunted and flopped onto his back, rolling his shirt up over his stomach to peer at the rippling skin.

“Geez, kiddo, take it easy…” Poe squirmed as their baby rolled over inside of him, watching the mess of elbows and knees making itself comfortable again. He ran a finger over what looked like the outline of a tiny hand, imagining what the scratchy nails and fumbling grasp would feel like. They'd find out in a couple weeks. Well, he would, if Finn really had left. Maybe the baby would look like him. After all, the last ultrasound had revealed that it had a mess of curls just like Finn did in his baby pictures. A smile tugged at Poe's lips for a second, then the tears came and he couldn’t seem to stop them.

 

————

 

As the snow began to fall in earnest Finn bounced into the apartment, singing and swinging his bags, daydreaming about the gifts he'd bought and the nursery that would be filled just in time for Christmas. But his smile faded when he quieted down and heard the sobs coming from the bedroom. Without a second thought he dropped everything but the teddybear and dashed inside.

“Poe? What's wrong? Is the baby coming?” Poe peeked out from underneath the blankets to see Finn standing at the side of the bed, looking stricken. He shook his head and Finn sighed in relief, but his brow was still creased with worry. “Does this help?” Poe sniffled and blinked, completely baffled as Finn settled a huge teddybear in his arms and flopped down with his chin on the mattress, staring at Poe with the softest gaze he had ever seen. "C'mon, Poe. You can tell me."

“But I thought…” Poe squeezed the teddy bear to his side, blinking the tears out of his eyes. “You sent…”

“Wait, what’d I do?" It took a second, but then Finn raised his eyebrows and smacked himself in the forehead. “Oh, I'm a fucking idiot...” he groaned as he dug his phone out of his back pocket. "I didn't mean to send it by itself, honest..." He pulled up the text log and showed Poe the picture of him kissing the teddybear while Rey guffawed in the background. Poe smiled a bit and looked up at Finn, who was wearing the most guilty expression.

“That explains it.” Poe mumbled into the bear's orange and white fur.

"Yeah." Finn agreed. He glanced down at his phone and shook his head, obviously holding back a laugh. “You actually thought I’d break up with you over text? What are we, sixteen?” Finn sighed and sat down beside Poe, nuzzling his face into Poe's neck and kissing him on the cheek. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” 

“It's fine. I overreacted…” Poe wrapped an arm around Finn's shoulders and squeezed, all forgiven, watching with a smile as Finn's fingers crept tentatively over his stomach. "You can touch if you want. I'm not going to break."

"I can't help but feel it's gonna pop like a balloon..." Finn blew into his hands and pushed Poe’s shirt up over his protruding stomach, smoothing a hand carefully over the stretched skin. “And how’s Mini-Me doing?” 

“I refuse to give birth to an Austin Powers reference.” Poe mumbled. He rested his head on the pillows and ran a hand through Finn's hair, smiling as Finn peppered his belly with kisses. “You gave me a fucking scare, y’know that? Least you could’ve done was add a stupid emoji, make sure I got the joke…”

“I thought the picture spoke for itself.” Finn mumbled. He rolled between Poe's legs, tracing the stretchmarks running up and down his sides. “But if it makes you feel any better, I swear I’m never leaving you guys alone. Hear that, kiddo? You’re stuck with me.” he added, addressing the baby bump he was cupping reverently in his hands. He flicked his eyes back up to Poe and grinned. “So are you.”

"Good to know." Poe closed his eyes and pulled his teddybear closer, happy to just lay there and let Finn rub his belly. He was drifting off when he felt Finn withdraw, which was kind of disappointing. "Why'd you stop?"

“It kicked me.” Finn said in wonder, staring at Poe’s stomach. As they watched the skin pulled and wobbled, the tiny occupant apparently anxious to see the light of day. "See?" Finn said triumphantly, indicating the little bulge that had popped up again.

"Nope, that was an elbow." Poe corrected him, squirming as a funny, twitchy feeling rippled through his stomach. “Great, now it's got the hiccups. That feels fucking bizarre…”

“Babies can get hiccups?” Finn asked as he dropped his head down and pressed his ear to Poe's stomach, as though hoping to hear for himself. A smile spread across his face, then all of a sudden he jerked back and rubbed his cheek, blinking. "It kicked me.” he repeated. “Hard.” Poe laughed and Finn looked at him, eyes bright and smile glowing. "We're having a baby." he pointed out with a delighted laugh. “You and me.”

“Two weeks before the thing’s due and now you notice.” Poe rolled his eyes and smirked, fiddling absently with the collar of Finn's shirt. “I can’t wait to meet ‘em.”

“Ditto on that one.” Finn agreed. He pat Poe's stomach one more time and rolled his shirt back down, hopping nimbly to his feet. “I’m going to grab some lunch. You want anything?” he offered. At that Poe perked up, suddenly aware that he was starving.

“Doughnuts? The jam-filled ones covered in the powdery stuff that looks like cocaine, and maybe..." Poe hesitated for a second, knowing how strange his request would sound. But then his growling stomach got the better of him. "And maybe could you put pickles and cheese on top?” Finn screwed up his face and Poe rolled his eyes, patting himself on the stomach. “Don’t blame me. Blame the parasite.”

"Why're you being so rude to our kid?” Finn planted one more kiss on Poe’s belly button and smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” When he said that the baby kicked, hard enough to make Poe wince. “We love you too, kiddo. Don’t worry.” Finn laughed and Poe smiled at him, taking a second to run a hand over Finn's cheek. "Two more weeks, huh?"

"Two more weeks." Finn confirmed. Neither of them said it, but they both agreed that the day couldn't come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's writing at three AM again? This guy. Guess who has 100+ frames of dialogue to animate for Thursday? Also this guy.
> 
> Side note I kinda wanna make a series out of this. Any thoughts?


End file.
